


My Little Girl

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: Louis has a baby and thinks no one will ever want to date him again. Harry proves him wrong.





	My Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been so long since I've written I almost forgot how to do this! I've had some serious writer's block and it's been so long but this story just came to me and once I started writing, I couldn't stop. Hopefully this means the writer's block is gone. (Crossing fingers) 
> 
>  
> 
> So I'm sure everyone has seen those adoption stories going around of people asking to be adopted by the people who have raised them. They are such awesome stories and I couldn't resist doing a story with Harry and Louis. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mistakes are all mine and I, obviously, do not know One Direction or have anything to do with them and all that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from "My Little Girl" Tim McGraw

When Louis had found out he was pregnant, he was scared. He and the baby’s father hadn’t been on the best terms lately and Louis was unsure how he would react. When he told him however, he promised to stay by Louis and help him.

 

He lied, as it turned out. He stayed until Louis was 5 and a half months pregnant and decided it wasn’t working between them and Louis never heard from him again.

 

Louis gave birth to Adelyn “Addie” Johannah Tomlinson on March 14th. She was 7 pounds 6 ounces and 19 ¾ inches long and Louis was in love. She was absolutely perfect and Louis could not imagine his life without her. She filled a piece of his heart he didn’t even know was empty.

 

There was still another part of him that was empty. He tried to push it aside and focus on Addie, but he couldn’t ignore how lonely the nights were. He had a few dates, but once they found out about Addie, he didn’t hear from them again.

 

That is until he met the man of his dreams. Harry Styles came crashing into his life when Addie was 8 months old. And he quite literally crashed into it. Harry was rushing through the aisles at a grocery store and wasn’t paying attention and ran his cart right into Louis’. Louis was ready to scream at him, especially since he had Addie with him, when he saw just how gorgeous this guy was. And not only was he gorgeous, he was apologizing profusely and looked almost in tears when he saw the baby in Louis’ arms asking over and over if she was okay. She hadn’t been in the cart at the time and Louis had to tell him multiple times she was just fine. Harry insisted on buying him dinner and the rest, as they say, was history.

 

Harry loved Addie as much as Louis from the start and Addie loved him just as much. When Addie started talking, she called Harry papa. Louis thought it would freak him out, but Harry cried, overjoyed. After a long talk with Louis, Louis proposed right there. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to find someone as amazing as Harry who loved them so much.

 

They were married when Addie was three. She served as their flower girl and no one was more excited than her for them to get married.

 

Four months later, Louis found out he was pregnant. He and Harry were over the moon with the news and Addie was excited about being a big sister. She was even more excited when she found out it was a boy because she had wanted a baby brother.

 

Maverick Jett Styles was born September 24th, just four days before their one year wedding anniversary. He was 8 pounds 12 ounces and 21 inches long. Addie was over the moon about her baby brother and helped them out any way she could.

 

For Addie’s next birthday, Louis had something very, very special planned. When the day came for her party, he could not wait.

 

***

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Yes, Addie?”

 

“What time is it?”

 

Louis chuckled and shook his head before glancing at the clock. “There’s still an hour till the party baby.”

 

“It needs to hurry.” She pouted as she stood in the doorway. Louis smiled at her and gave her a look.

 

“It will be here before you know it.” He said as she went back into the living room.

 

“Is she impatiently waiting?” Harry asked as he walked in with Maverick.

 

“Of course.” Louis chuckled. “How’s my little man, huh? Did you have a good nap?” He asked their son, kissing his cheek.

 

“Oh yeah he had a nice smelly diaper for me.” Harry replied.

 

Louis chuckled. “Lucky papa.”

 

“Mmhmm.” Harry replied, looking at their son. Maverick smiled at him with his own dimples and Harry couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“He’s got papa wrapped around his finger already.”

 

“Yes I know.” Harry replied, as he bopped Maverick gently on the nose.

  
  
“So does a certain little girl.”

 

“Hey it’s her birthday and she really wanted that bike.”

 

“Harry, it was way too much money.”

 

“Well she wanted it. She’ll get its money’s worth out of it.”

 

“She better for that price.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and swatted his behind has he passed him. He put Maverick in his high chair as he got him some baby food from the cupboard.

 

“Is everything done out back?” Louis asked.

 

“There are a few more decorations to hang. I can get them when I’m done feeding him.”

 

“No I’ll get it, babe. Addie’s in the living room.”

 

Harry nodded as he continued to feed their son. Louis went out back and grabbed the decorations from the table. He finished hanging them and stepped back to look at everything. Satisfied with how everything looked, he headed back inside just as the doorbell rang.

 

“They’re here! They’re here!” Addie exclaimed as she jumped up from the floor.

 

“Hold on, darling, let me get the door.” Louis said to her. He walked to the door with Addie bouncing beside him as he opened it, revealing one of Addie’s friends from school.

 

Addie had friends come steadily after that and once everyone arrived, they all headed outside to play. Harry put Maverick in his playpen as he helped Louis take out snacks. The doorbell rang again and Harry went to the door.

 

“Hey.” He greeted his parents and sister. He hugged them as he let them in.

 

“Where is the birthday girl?” Anne, Harry’s mother, asked.

 

“Out back with her friends.”

 

“And where is my grandson?”

 

“In the living room.”

  
  
Anne headed for the living room and picked Maverick up, kissing his cheek and talking to him as she held him. The doorbell rang again and Harry went back to the door.

 

“Oh hey.” Harry greeted Louis’ family in surprise. “I didn’t know all of you were coming.” He said, referring to Louis’ mom, stepfather, and all six of his siblings.

 

“Of course, we wouldn’t miss her birthday.” Jay said.

 

Harry hugged all of them. “Well I’m glad all of you are here. How did you get out of work?” Harry asked Lottie, Louis’ eldest sister.

 

She shrugged. “I was able to get the day off.”

 

“Well good. Everyone’s out back, of course, except my mom who has Maverick.”

 

“Oh of course. I get to hold him next.” Jay said as she headed for the living room.

 

“No I want to!” Daisy, one of Louis’ sisters whined.

 

“You can hold him after me.”

 

Harry chuckled as he followed them. It was the same argument any time they had family over. He smiled at their families and shook his head as they cooed over the baby. Maverick, of course, was loving it, his dimpled smile on full effect.

 

“Look at him eating all that attention up.” Louis chuckled as he stood next to Harry.

 

“Oh of course. He loves it.”

 

Louis said hi to everyone and pulled Addie away long enough for her to say hi as well before she ran off to join her friends again. The families headed out back to watch the kids as they ran amuck outside.

  
“Maverick you are getting so big.” Jay said as Daisy held him and gave him a toy to chew on. “He getting another tooth?”

 

“Yeah it’s coming in on the top.” Louis said.

 

“Aww, he’s growing up too fast.”

 

“Way too fast.” Louis agreed. He nodded his chin in the direction of Addie. “I can’t believe she’s four already.”

 

“She is definitely growing up too fast.” Jay agreed.

 

“You’re going to be having to keep boys away soon.” Lottie teased.

 

“Oh they won’t get anywhere near her if I have anything to say about it.” Louis replied.

 

“Oh yeah we’ll see how well that works out for you.”

 

“It will.”

 

“You hear your husband, Harry?” Jay asked as Harry set next to Louis.

 

“What’s he saying?” He asked as he kissed Louis cheek.

 

“That he’s going to keep all boys away from Addie.”

 

“Oh good luck with that.” Harry chuckled as everyone laughed.

 

“Believe me they won’t want to get near the house after I talk to them.”

  
  
“Oh I’m sure they’re going to be so scared of you.” Lottie replied, rolling her eyes.

 

“Oh they will be, don’t worry.”

 

“Papa I’m hungry!” Addie announced as she ran up to Harry.

 

“Okay princess, you ready for some food?” She nodded. “Okay lets get your friends so we can eat.”

 

After they ate, they opened presents and then had cake. Addie loved her new bike and rode it around the yard a few times before Harry and Louis convinced her to get off of it for cake.

 

After two exhausting hours with 10 four year olds, all of the kids went home leaving only the families. Louis was talking to Addie as Harry cleaned up a little. When he was done, Addie walked over to him with a present in her hand.

 

“This is for you, papa.”

 

“For me? But it’s your birthday.” He said, looking at Louis. Louis nodded. “Alright, well help me open it, okay?”

 

Addie nodded and Harry sat her on his lap. He had her help him unwrap the present and found a clothing box.

 

“What is this, huh?” Harry asked her as he opened the box. On top was a picture Addie had drawn of stick figures of Harry, Louis, herself, and Maverick. “Did you draw this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s so good! We’ll hang it on the fridge, okay?”

 

“Okay.” She said with a smile.

 

Harry kissed her cheek and put the picture aside, seeing a folder. He grabbed it out of the box and looked up, seeing he was being videotaped. He opened the folder and froze in shock. He stared at it for a few seconds before tears welled up in his eyes, making the words on the paper blurry. He put his hand over his mouth and wiped at his eyes.

 

“What does it say?” He heard his mom ask.

 

Harry placed his hands over his eyes as more tears came.

 

“Give papa a hug.” Louis told Addie.

 

Addie turned and hugged Harry as he cried in her shoulder. He sniffled and pulled away, kissing her forehead before wiping at his eyes again.

 

“What is it?” He heard someone ask.

 

“It’s,” he started as his voice cracked, he cleared his throat. “It’s a petition for adoption.”

 

Louis stood in front of him and kneeled down in front of him at his eye level and Harry could see the tears in his eyes as well.

 

“Harry, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you but I do know Addie definitely deserves a father like you. You have been there for us since the first day you crashed your cart into mine,” everyone laughed, “and I can’t imagine our lives without you. You love Addie just as much as I do, if not more, and I am so, so lucky. It’s hard meeting someone when you have a baby but you just stepped right up with no hesitation and took her on as if she was always your own. So our gift to you is for you to officially be Addie’s father.” Harry cried again, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “We have an appointment May 15th to make it official.”

 

Louis hugged both of them as he and Harry both cried. He pulled back and kissed Harry gently before turning to Addie and whispering in her ear.

 

“I love you, papa.” She said to Harry.

 

Harry smiled, his eyes still wet with tears. “To the moon.”

 

“And back.” She grinned before Harry hugged his family again.

 

Louis smiled as he buried his face in Harry’s shoulder, his heart finally feeling full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are as lovely as you xx


End file.
